Kagome's Hidden Talent
by Mrs.Thomas0520
Summary: Kagome is invited to perform for Yuka's birthday, and Inuyasha ends up following her there. What is her talent, and what can happen because of it?
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hi Everyone! To all those following my other story, I am uber sorry about the delay. Life happened, and then Kagome and Inuyasha decided this story needed to be told and would not leave me alone about it. This is my first Inuyasha fanfic, so please read and review!**

Kagome pulled her way through the well, barely escaping before Inuyasha could complain about her taking even more time away from the hunt for the Shikon no Tama in order for her to head back to her era. _Maybe I can get to the party before he comes through the well himself, _Kagome thought to herself. Heading toward her house, she briefly hoped that he would surprise her and show up, but she also knew that was a fool's hope. Try as she might, she couldn't really see Inuyasha coming to Yuka's party, no matter what.

"Mama, I'm home," she called when she opened the sliding glass door.

"Kagome! Yuka just called to make sure you were going to be able to come tonight. She seemed very worried. Are you performing again?"

Kagome smiled, "Yes Mama. She begged me for it since it's her birthday. She wanted this show way more than anything I could have gotten for her from a store."

Mrs. Higurashi smiled. "Good dear. It's been a while since you've done it, and we all know how much you love to perform. Go take a bath and I'll call Yuka to make sure she knows."

"Thanks Mama." Kagome headed up the stairs, intent on a good bath and getting ready for her friend's Sweet 16.

XXXX

Hours later, just around dusk, Inuyasha pulled himself out of the Hidden Well. He had noticed that Kagome's scent was covered in anxiety, and he intended to find out why. He had barely made it out of the well house, however, before he was spotted by Kagome's mother.

"Oh Inuyasha. Good. You can go see Kagome perform and let us all know how it was."

_Perform? What the hell is she talking about? _Inuyasha's mind was a blur, though, thankfully, nothing came out of his mouth for once.

"Judging by the look on your face, she didn't tell you. Well, come on into the house and we'll get you into the other clothes and I'll drop you off." With that, Mrs. Higurashi walked back to the house, not checking if Inuyasha was following her.

_Arrggh. I HATE those damn clothes. This had better be worth it, _Inuyasha silently grumbled to himself as he followed Mrs. Higurashi, not admitting to even himself that he was a little curious about what was going on at the party.


	2. Chapter 2

_Damn Yuka and her love of my talent. _Kagome grumbled as she prepared to make her way onto the stage that was set up for her. She scanned the crowd once more, and was a little surprised to see Inuyasha leaning up against a wall in blue jeans, a red T-shirt and the baseball cap he needed to wear to hide his ears.

_He's really here. Crap, now I'm getting really nervous about doing this. Damn you Yuka! _Kagome took a few moments to calm herself down, then, taking a deep breath, she stepped out onto the stage. She passed the karaoke machine and walked up to the microphone.

At once, her eyes met Inuyasha's. She gave a nervous smile, before shifting her gaze to Yuka. "Hey everyone. As you all probably know, Yuka cajoled me into performing a few songs tonight since it's her birthday. I'm only going to do three songs tonight, no matter how many times you yell 'Encore.' Okay?"

Emi pressed a button on a remote she had and the music began.

After a few minutes of an introduction, both with the music and a slight bit of dancing, Kagome began to sing one of Yuka's favorite songs, Glad You Came by The Wanted:

**_The sun goes down_**

**_The stars come out_**

**_And all that counts_**

**_Is here and now_**

**_My universe will never be the same_**

**_I'm glad you came_**

**_You cast a spell on me, spell on me_**

**_You hit me like the sky fell on me, fell on me_**

**_And I decided you look well on me, well on me_**

**_So let's go somewhere no one else can see, you and me_**

**_Turn the lights out now_**

**_Now I'll take you by the hand_**

**_Hand you another drink_**

**_Drink it if you can_**

**_Can you spend a little time,_**

**_Time is slipping away,_**

**_Away from us so stay,_**

**_Stay with me I can make,_**

**_Make you glad you came_**

**_The sun goes down_**

**_The stars come out_**

**_And all that counts_**

**_Is here and now_**

**_My universe will never be the same_**

**_I'm glad you came_**

**_I'm glad you came_**

**_You cast a spell on me, spell on me_**

**_You hit me like the sky fell on me, fell on me_**

**_And I decided you look well on me, well on me_**

**_So let's go somewhere no one else can see, you and me_**

**_Turn the lights out now_**

**_Now I'll take you by the hand_**

**_Hand you another drink_**

**_Drink it if you can_**

**_Can you spend a little time,_**

**_Time is slipping away,_**

**_Away from us so stay,_**

**_Stay with me I can make,_**

**_Make you glad you came_**

**_The sun goes down_**

**_The stars come out_**

**_And all that counts_**

**_Is here and now_**

**_My universe will never be the same_**

**_I'm glad you came_**

**_I'm glad you came_**

**_I'm glad you came_**

**_So glad you came_**

**_I'm glad you came_**

**_I'm glad you came_**

**_The sun goes down_**

**_The stars come out_**

**_And all that counts_**

**_Is here and now_**

**_My universe will never be the same_**

**_I'm glad you came_**

**_I'm glad you came_**

When the song ended, Kagome gave a slight bow, making sure not to look at Inuyasha. She definitely didn't need any more nerves right now when she still had two songs to go. She got a drink of water from a bottle passed to her, and Emi pressed the button to start the next song.

When Kagome heard the first few lines of music, she glared at Yuka, who pointed toward Inuyasha and smiled. _Oh! She KNOWS about this song! That….sneaky…..._

But Kagome was already in this, so, despite her reservations, she kept on with the next song (Untouched by the Veronicas):

_**I go ooh ooh, you go ah ah**_

**_lalalalalalalala_**

**_I can't lie lie lie lie lie lie_**

**_I wanna wanna wanna get get get what I want_**

**_Don't stop_**

**_Give me give me give me what you got got_**

**_Cause I can't wait wait wait any more more more more_**

**_Don't even talk about the consequence_**

**_Cause right now you're the only thing that's making any sense to me_**

**_And I don't give a damn what they say, what they think think_**

**_Cause you're the only one who's on my mind_**

**_I'll never ever let you leave me_**

**_I'll try to stop time for ever, never wanna hear you say goodbye (bye bye bye)_**

Kagome caught Inuyasha's eye, and smiled slightly before continuing:

**_I feel so untouched_**

**_And I want you so much_**

**_That I just can't resist you_**

**_It's not enough to say that I miss you_**

**_I feel so untouched right now_**

**_Need you so much somehow_**

**_I can't forget you_**

**_Been going crazy from the moment I met you_**

**_Untouched_**

**_And I need you so much_**

**_See you, breathe you, I want to be you_**

**_Alalalala alalalala_**

**_You can take take take take take time time_**

**_To live live the way you gotta gotta live your life_**

**_Give me give me give me all of you you_**

**_Don't be scared_**

**_I'll see you through the loneliness of one more more more_**

**_Don't even think about what's right or wrong, wrong or right_**

**_'Cause in the end it's only you and me and no one else is gonna be around_**

**_To answer all the questions left behind_**

**_And you and I are meant to be so even if the world falls down today_**

**_You've still got me to hold you up up_**

**_And I will never let you down (down)_**

**_I feel so untouched_**

**_And I want you so much_**

**_That I just can't resist you_**

**_It's not enough to say that I miss you_**

**_I feel so untouched right now_**

**_Need you so much somehow_**

**_I can't forget you_**

**_Been going crazy from the moment I met you_**

**_Untouched, untouched, untouched, untouched, untouched_**

**_Alalalala alalalala_**

**_Untouched_**

**_Alalalala alalalala_**

**_I feel so untouched_**

**_And I want you so much_**

**_That I just can't resist you_**

**_It's not enough to say that I miss you_**

**_I feel so untouched right now_**

**_Need you so much somehow_**

**_I can't forget you_**

**_Been going crazy from the moment I met you_**

**_I feel so untouched_**

**_And I want you so much_**

**_That I just can't resist you_**

**_It's not enough to say that I miss you_**

**_I feel so untouched right now_**

**_Need you so much somehow_**

**_I can't forget you_**

**_Been going crazy from the moment I met you_**

**_Untouched, untouched, untouched_**

After this song was over, Kagome spoke into the mike, "Could I get Yuka, Emi, and Ayumi, up here please?" She smiled as all three got mikes, and got in their positions for the final song, which happened to have four parts. They all started in a line, starting with Emi and Ayumi on the right, and Kagome and Yuka on the left. Once everyone was situated, they began:

**_Yo, I'll tell you what I want, what I really really want, (Kagome)_**

**_So tell me what you want, what you really really want, (Yuka)_**

**_I'll tell you what I want, what I really really want, (K)_**

**_So tell me what you want, what you really really want, (Y)_**

**_I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna really really really wanna zigazig ha (K)_**

**_If you want my future forget my past, (Emi)_**

**_If you wanna get with me better make it fast, (Ayumi)_**

**_Now don't go wasting my precious time, (K)_**

**_Get your act together we could be just fine (Y)_**

**_I'll tell you what I want, what I really really want, (K)_**

**_So tell me what you want, what you really really want, (Y)_**

**_I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna really really really wanna zigazig ha (K)_**

**_If you wanna be my lover, you gotta get with my friends (gotta get with my friends)(All)_**

**_Make it last forever friendship never ends, (All)_**

**_If you wanna be my lover, you have got to give, (All)_**

**_Taking is too easy, but that's the way it is. (All)_**

**_What do you think about that (E)_**

**_Now you know how I feel, (All)_**

**_Say you can handle my love are you for real, (A)_**

**_I won't be hasty, I'll give you a try (K)_**

**_If you really bug me then I'll say goodbye. (Y)_**

**_Yo I'll tell you what I want, what I really really want, (K)_**

**_So tell me what you want, what you really really want, (Y)_**

**_I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna really _**

**_Really really wanna zigazig ha (K)_**

**_If you wanna be my lover, you gotta get with my friends (gotta get with my friends)(All)_**

**_Make it last forever friendship never ends, (All)_**

**_If you wanna be my lover, you have got to give, (All)_**

**_Taking is too easy, but that's the way it is. (All)_**

**_So here's a story from A to Z, you wanna get with me you gotta listen carefully, (K)_**

**_We got Em in the place who likes it in your face, (K)_**

**_We got G like MC who likes it on an (K)_**

**_Easy V doesn't come for free, she's a real lady, (Y)_**

**_And as for me you'll see, (K)_**

**_Slam your body down and wind it all around (All)_**

**_Slam your body down and wind it all around. (All)_**

**_If you wanna be my lover, you gotta get with my friends (gotta get with my friends)(All)_**

**_Make it last forever friendship never ends, (All)_**

**_If you wanna be my lover, you have got to give, (All)_**

**_Taking is too easy, but that's the way it is. (All)_**

**_If you wanna be my lover, (All)_**

**_You gotta, you gotta, you gotta, you gotta, you gotta, slam, slam, slam, slam (E)_**

**_Slam your body down and wind it all around. (E and A)_**

**_Slam your body down and wind it all around (uh uh). (All)_**

**_Slam your body down and wind it all around. (All)_**

**_Slam your body down zigazig ah (K)_**

**_If you wanna be my lover. (All)_**

The room erupted in applause. All four girls took a bow, and carefully made their way down the stage. Kagome glanced toward Inuyasha, who looked surprised and thoughtful at the same time.

**AN: The last song is Wannabe by the Spice Girls, for those that didn't know!**


	3. Chapter 3

Inuyasha had arrived shortly before Kagome took the stage. Instead of barging through the crowd of people, he had decided to lean against the wall to see what Kagome was up to. Not long after he got settled, Kagome popped out on the stage, catching his eye. He gave her a reassuring look before realizing that she looked different. When he did notice, though, Inuyasha's jaw almost dropped. Kagome wasn't wearing her normal white and green outfit, but instead had a silver sequined dress that hugged her curves and shimmered in the lights. She looked fantastic, and the wardrobe change piqued his curiosity even more.

Kagome had walked up and grabbed a weird silver stick with a black ball on it and began to speak into it. "Hey everyone. As you all probably know, Yuka cajoled me into performing a few songs tonight since it's her birthday. I'm only going to do three songs tonight, no matter how many times you yell 'Encore.' Okay?" She gave a nervous smile, and music began playing.

Listening through that first song, and watching Kagome dance along, Inuyasha was pleasantly surprised by the depth of Kagome's talent. He had known she had a good voice, for she sang a little to the runt, but he never imagined anything like this. Her arms were moving, her hips swaying, and her voice tying everything together made him glad that he had listened to Mrs Higurashi about coming. After the song, he was one of those that clapped the loudest.

During the second song's introduction, Inuyasha caught a slight glare that Kagome had given someone, before she began singing. This song caught Inuyasha's full attention, especially when Kagome's eyes kept drifting to him. _Me? Could she feel that way about me? Or is she just performing?_ The whole song kept him guessing and second-guessing himself and his and Kagome's relationship. At the end, he mentally pushed it away, to be reexamined later.

He listened through the last song, where Kagome performed with her friends, but he just kept thinking about her, himself, and both of them. He was free of Kikyo after all, and although that wound stung, he had dealt with her death a long time ago. She may have walked the earth, but he knew she wasn't alive. He was so caught up in his thoughts that he didn't realize that Kagome was done until she appeared in front of him.

"Hey," he said.

"Um…thanks for showing up. I gotta get back to the shrine. Wanna walk with me?" Kagome asked.

He nodded, and let her lead him out.


	4. Chapter 4

The walk back to the shrine was oddly quiet. Everytime Kagome glanced at him, Inuyasha's face seemed to contemplating something, and she was unwilling to interrupt his thoughts.

When they had almost reached the shrine, she gathered her courage and spoke. "What did you think of the show?" she asked shyly, curious to know his answer.

"It was…interesting. I never knew how talented you were."

Kagome blushed. "Uh, thanks." Silence fell between them once more.

Inuyasha rubbed the back of his neck, and asked, "Kagome, that middle song…"

Kagome felt her face heat. "What about it?"

"Did you…do you…feel that way…toward….me?"

Kagome took a deep breath, but he stopped her. "I get it, don't worry about it, it was stupid."

Kagome looked at him, and saw the hurt he wore whenever Kikyo had brought up his lineage. "Inuyasha, I was going to say yes." she murmured.

He stopped in his tracks and looked at her. "What…what did you say?"

Kagome looked at him and summoned all of her courage. "I said yes. I do have those kind of…You know, I'm just going to say it, because it needs to be said. I love you Inuyasha."

This time, Inuyasha's jaw did drop. "I...are you sure? I mean, you could have anyone else, someone whose not….a monster." His voice trailed off near the end, where Kagome barely heard it.

But heard it she did. "Inuyasha, you are not a monster. As far as I see it monsters are like Naraku, who destroy and abuse. You heal and protect, instead. To me, you are as far from a monster as it gets. No matter what you were born as."

Inuyasha looked into her eyes then, before pulling her close and kissing her. "I love you too. I'm sorry I took so long to tell you."

Kagome shook her head. "I understand, between everything with Kikyo and Naraku, it's…well, I understand." She kissed him again, briefly, before pulling back. "Come on, I don't want Mama to worry about us." She turned and they continued walking, holding each other's hands.

**AN: And end! This actually turned out longer than I thought it would, but I had fun writing it and I hope you enjoyed it! Again, please read and review!**


End file.
